


Cheaters Never Win (WIP title)

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is dumb, F/M, Gaster is also dumb, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this...” Thought Gaster. "We really shouldn’t be doing this...”But he knew they wouldn’t stop. They already crossed the line long ago...(Asgore propositions Gaster to be his comforter and partner during a difficult period after losing Asriel and Chara. Things go south from there...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT intended to be a happy story of romance and love. Nor is it intended to portray cheating in a romantic relationship as a GOOD thing to do. This story is just to show how messy feelings can be, and the consequences of following your feelings instead of your common sense.  
> Instead of telling Toriel how he feels, Asgore just decides to be a dummy and go off to his old best friend for the comfort of a lover. And like an equally stupid man, Gaster leaps at the chance to be with the monster of his dreams.
> 
> {{By the way, PSA, don't cheat on your partner. If you don't wanna be together, then break up honestly}}

_“We shouldn’t be doing this...”_ Thought Gaster, even as he leaned into Asgore’s embrace. The King’s strong arms wrapped around the front of Gaster’s waist, warming his bones with the touch. The King planted a gentle kiss on Gaster’s skull, right under the curve of his jaw. Gaster hummed contentedly. “Gaster, turn around so I can kiss you.” Said Asgore.

 Gaster turned around, and put both hands on Asgore’s shoulders. The King smiled sweetly, before he closed his eyes. Pressing his lips to Gaster’s cheekbone, the Royal Scientist felt his legs go weak for just a minute. _“We really shouldn’t be doing this...”_ But he knew they wouldn’t stop. They already crossed the line long ago...

ONE MONTH AGO...

Gaster was sitting at his desk, re-checking the figures for the new equipment being assembled at the lab. Sighing, he looked down at his watch. It read 1:39 P.M. Gaster decided to leave the work crew to their business and go out for a quick smoke break. He got up from the desk, pulling a lighter out of the desk drawer and headed for the door. But before he made it out of the office, King Asgore came inside.

“Ah, your Majesty!” Gaster said, startled. “What can I do for you?” Gaster asked, giving a low bow.

“Gaster,” the King nervously replied. “I have a favor to ask of you.” The skeleton noted a hint of hesitation in Asgore’s voice. He found it a little strange but didn’t pay it any mind. Then Gaster pulled out a note pad and pen from his coat pocket. He clicked his pen in anticipation of what the King was going to say. “Um...So I was hoping you would be available for a-uh, private meeting with me this evening. Say, around 7:00?” Asgore asked politely.

Gaster nodded as he jotted down the info. “7:00 P.M... Hm, yes of course your majesty I will be there.” He replied matter-of-factly. Asgore stared at Gaster for another moment or two, looking like he wanted to say more. A moment of silence passed uncomfortably, Gaster shifted to one side, resting on the ball of his foot. “Your Majesty, is there something more you wished to say to me?” He asked.

Asgore’s face flushed red. “No, no. I will see you later then.” He said at last. Then, without another word, he left Gaster alone in the office.

LATER...

Gaster wrapped up his work at just a few minutes past 6. He didn’t want to be late to meeting with the King. “Come on, nnggghh...Go. In,” He muttered at the handful of folders that would not fit in their designated drawers. With a sigh of resignation, he left them lying on top of the desk. _“It’ll be okay to leave them out for one night.”_ He thought. Not like anyone else had a key to his office anyway.

At last, he exited the lab and headed towards the Castle, smoking a cigarette along the way. Soon enough he reached the entrance. He quickly tossed the cigarette butt down on the ground and stomped out the flame. Gaster checked his watch once he arrived. It was 6:47. He made it early for once! Congratulating himself, Gaster walked into the Throne Room.

To his surprise, in the back of the room, sat a small table with a burgundy tablecloth, candelabra and dinnerware spread across it. It looked perfectly set for a dinner date. Gaster suddenly came to the conclusion that perhaps he was interrupting something the King had intended for Lady Toriel. Quickly excusing himself, lest he interrupt their private time, he suddenly heard Asgore’s voice.

“Where are you going, my friend?” Asked the King. Gaster whipped around to face him. His face was red and flustered.

“I-I didn’t mean to intrude if you were planning on having a nice dinner with Lady Toriel. I will excuse myself, if I may, your majesty.” Gaster said. Asgore chuckled for a minute, before smiling at Gaster. He always found Gaster’s overt seriousness to be amusing.

“No please,” Asgore said “I had intended this for us. I made tea and... well, I _attempted_ to make a quiche.” The King chuckled softly, apparently finding his own lack of cooking skills funny. Then Asgore invited Gaster to come and sit with a wave of his hand. Gaster immediately frowned.

“Such a formal setting, your majesty? I-I admit, I wasn’t prepared.” He replied. But sensing the King would convince him one way or another, Gaster decided to surrender early. He would dine with the King. Although he didn’t know how to feel about the quiche. As they sat down, Gaster was struck by the attention to detail with the silverware and plates. “Wow, Asgore...If I didn’t know better I’d say this décor was planned for a romantic rendezvous than a meeting.” He said anxiously. Gaster felt something off about this whole setting. From the ambiguous invitation earlier, to the homemade food...It made the skeleton feel uncomfortable. But as awkward as he felt, the King appeared to be twice as apprehensive. “Asgore, is there something wrong? You’ve gone pale, and you’re sweating rather heavily.” Gaster inquired.

The King sighed. He looked strained, like he hadn’t slept well in a while. Which was of course, the case. Since the recent deaths of Prince Asriel and their adopted human child, the King and Queen-nay, the entire Underground was in distress. Just when it seemed that hope was finally within the grasp of Monster kind, it had all vanished.

Gaster himself felt little grief at the loss of the Royal Children, and more at the loss of the opportunity to break free from the Underground. Not that he would admit _any_ of that out loud, of course.

Sensing the King’s grief and stress, Gaster decided to proceed according to normal protocols. “So, the CORE’s magical output remains stable. Energy consumption per household has increased by a net percentage of 2.5%, and-“ Gaster cut himself off when he saw Asgore’s expression. It wasn’t one of interest or boredom...But sorrow. “Y-your majesty?” Gaster said softly.

Asgore buried his face in both hands, his massive paws covered every bit. “Asgore...” Muttered Gaster.

“Gaster, do you know...How hard it is to lose your family?” Asgore said abruptly. His voice was terse and reserved...He sounded as if he was fighting to hold back tears. And yes, he did know. Quite well in fact. The pain of losing a mother, a father, brothers...Hell, a whole tribe.

“You were there during the war Asgore. I _know_ how terrible it feels.”

Asgore wiped his eyes with one furry hand. He looked at Gaster, with a mixture of fear and weariness in his eyes. “Gaster...You’re the only one I trust enough to tell this too but-“ Asgore stopped a minute, to collect his thoughts. “Ever since we lost Asriel and Chara, Toriel and I, w-we don’t get along at all.” Gaster nodded, he could understand why. “Ever since I gave the edict to kill every human that comes down here, she has-hated me for it.” Asgore lamented. He stared at Gaster for a moment, before shifting his gaze away. “I-I have a favor to ask of you.” Said the King.

Gaster tilted his head. “Okay?”

“I-I... I want to ask you to keep me company during these troubled times.” Asgore asked. Gaster sighed in quiet relief. And here he thought the King was asking something difficult like-

“And,” Asgore interrupted Gaster’s train of thought. “What I mean by that is, since Toriel will-...uh, cannot be...will you be my partner, in all of this?” Gaster stared at Asgore for a full minute, unsure of what his non-existent ears just heard. Asgore glanced up at the ceiling, sweat beading on his forehead.

“I-I admit, your majesty I’m at a loss for what to say.” Said Gaster at last. “I don’t mean to be crude, but if you’re in need of sexual relief you could always hire a prostitute- “

“No, no!” Asgore interrupted once more. “That’s not what I meant. I-I don’t want to use someone just for that.” Gaster became even more bewildered. It felt like this entire time, the two of them had been speaking in riddles. “Since Toriel and I have grown so distant, I want someone to just-love again. And since you and I have been friends for so long I thought perhaps...” Asgore trailed off. He stared down at the table cloth.

Gaster had no idea how to respond. He closed his eyes, trying to think...Moralistically, he knew he should outright refuse the King. He was still married for stars’ sake! On the other hand, Gaster couldn’t deny the butterflies that rose in his non-existent stomach. His heart beat faster, as his brain recognized what this offer meant.

It meant a chance to be with Asgore...Asgore. His oldest friend and first crush...

But it also meant the end of a beautiful, trustful, decades-long marriage...

Gaster’s mind reeled from the heady sensations. He couldn’t come up with an answer of any sort.

“Your majesty,” he said out loud sometime later. “I’m afraid I can’t give you an answer to that yet...I need, I need time to think about it.” Gaster stated. His words came out shaking and stammering like Alphys.

“Yes, I suppose that’s only fair.” The King replied absently. He was still staring down at the tablecloth.

Gaster shook his head, finally snapping back to reality. He gently grabbed Asgore’s massive paw with his slender, bony fingers. “Asgore...I will let you know something very soon, I promise. But I need to go home now.” Gaster stood up, pushing himself away from the table...Away from this entire situation.

Asgore stood as well, starting to clean up from their “meeting.” “Of course, Doctor. Go home, think on it.” Asgore mumbled softly. He said it over and over, as if trying to memorize the words and their meaning.

Gaster slipped into his coat and bowed respectfully to the King. “Good evening your majesty.”

And that was all Gaster said before he walked out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy howdy here we go. Gaster finally makes his choice, setting in motion far more events than he could've realized.

The next few days passed by in a haze for Doctor Gaster. For the first time since the Prince and Chara’s deaths, he truly saw the tension between the King and Queen. Every interaction they had with each other seemed like it was forced and cold. The Royals were trying to keep their spirits up in front of the people, but Gaster was one of the few monsters who ever got to see their personal lives...And to be honest, it was depressing.

Each morning, Gaster got up very early, went to his office with a cup of coffee and started on the day’s work. Around 8 A.M. he received a text from Asgore on his phone. The message was always something along the lines of _“Have you decided yet?”_ And every day, Gaster replied _“Not yet.”_

Around noon, he went to the castle to visit the King and Queen, as well as give a report about the CORE. And every time he arrived, they seemed to be in the middle of an argument. Screaming and crying, bashing and throwing of fireballs...The works. Queen Toriel, though she did not lash out physically, always had some degrading tongue-lashing for the King. She never let him forget the foolish declaration of war he made against the humans.

Never let him live down his failures as King.

And Asgore, his rage multiplied so much he couldn’t keep it contained. It burned both inside and outside. Fireballs littered the ground in the throne room scorching the flowers that the King had so meticulously cared for. And Gaster...poor Gaster...He was privy to all the fighting, manipulation and anger.

He had a choice to make...A _big_ choice.

Finally, one week after that impromptu meeting with Asgore, Gaster made his decision.

He arrived at the castle around 3 o’clock, hoping to miss the daily fight session. Luckily, the throne room was quiet today. Except, as the Doctor listened more intently, he heard someone crying. Gaster stepped into the room, heartbroken by the sight in front of him.

“Y-Your majesty? Asgore? Are you okay?” He asked. Gaster laid his clipboard and all the papers in his arms down on the floor. He approached the King, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Asgore?” Gaster asked once more. “What’s wrong?”

The King didn’t answer. He couldn’t really. He shook with sobs and broken breath. Gaster worried he might choke. It was...terrifying to see the King in this state. _His King_ , the fearful King of all monsters, shaking and weeping like a child...Gaster couldn’t comprehend it at all.

“Asgore please, tell me what’s wrong?” This time Gaster spoke in his native font of Wingdings, hoping to catch the King’s attention. Fortunately, the little trick worked. Asgore peered at Gaster from between his fingers, to shy or perhaps ashamed, to fully uncover his face.

“Howdy, Gaster.” The King said forlornly. Gaster frowned, wondering what had happened to put the King in such a state.

“Your majesty, are you alright? I’ve never seen you crying like this before...” Gaster said. He knelt down, eye-level with the King.

Asgore wiped his eyes with both paws, letting out a strained chuckle. He sounded exhausted; physically, mentally and emotionally. “Toriel and I got into another fight again.” Asgore said. That bit of information didn’t surprise Gaster, unfortunately. “We started talking about the-...the children, Asriel and Chara.” Gaster nodded, prompting him to go on.

“And she didn’t...she said she couldn’t understand how I could want to destroy humans, even human children. And I can’t understand how she doesn’t want to destroy them!” Asgore stood up suddenly, knocking Gaster backwards. “They took our homes, killed our people, and took _my children_ and she expects me not to hate the humans! How?!” Asgore’s tone quickly snapped from sorrow to anger.

“You of all people know how it feels, your family-your people. All gone. Killed by humans! Why should anyone feel sympathy for those murderers!!” Asgore declared. Gaster found himself nodding in agreement with the King. He too felt nothing but anger towards the humans...The ones that killed his family and robbed him of his childhood dream...

And as callous as it sounded, The deaths of the Royal Children only proved Gaster’s longest-held belief, that humans could not be trusted.

“Your majesty,” Gaster said, as he stood up again. “I wholeheartedly agree with you. But perhaps the Queen can’t understand your motivations because she’s still in pain...” he suggested, trying to offer a bit of comfort. Asgore wouldn’t hear it though.

“No...ever since I gave the order to kill all humans that come here, she has hated me. She says I’m a monster...”

_“But we’re literally all monsters...”_ Gaster mused. He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Gaster. All we do is fight.” Asgore mourned. He sat back down, the momentary anger fading away. Gaster sighed. He wasn’t sure which was worse, seeing the King sad or furious.

A few moments passed, neither man knew what to say. Gaster thought about asking the King to get a few drinks with him, but decided against it. He figured (not from personal experience or anything) that alcohol and depression were not a good mix.

"I know I keep asking you every day,” Asgore said, breaking the silence. “But I need to know...I keep having knots in my stomach just thinking about it. Have you thought about what I asked?”

Gaster sighed even harder, rubbing the side of his skull. “Asgore, I have thought long and hard about this...” He paused, trying to think of what to say. Gaster needed to phrase this just right. But as he struggled to string together the rest of his sentence, the skeleton took a good look at the King.

Asgore’s eyes, red from the crying, were set against the dark circles, betraying many a night without sleep. His beard and hair were shaggy and untrimmed. He had the overall appearance of a very sad mop, if mops had feelings. Gaster couldn’t refuse. He had made the decision that morning, and now he was certain of it. He couldn’t leave Asgore alone, not in the midst of all this grief and anger he held in his heart. “I’ve decided to take you up on your offer. I will...I will help you in any way I can.” Said the skeleton. Asgore gave him a small, but genuine smile.

“Thank you...” He said, grabbing Gaster suddenly in a hug. The small skeleton wriggled a bit, afraid his bones might snap. But of course, they didn’t. Asgore would never hurt him. And now, Gaster had a duty to protect Asgore from the Queen’s wrath. “Thank you, _old friend_.” Asgore said softly. Gaster slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around Asgore as well.

 

_“Think nothing of it, Asgore...I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”_


End file.
